Griffin
Griffins are a race of magical beasts that are basically hybrids of two different animals. There are several griffin hybrids, the list of which can be found here. Appearance Pureblood griffins basically look like hybrids of lions and eagles, with the heads, beaks, talons, and wings of eagles, and the hindquarters of lions. However, griffins have a couple of features that combine leonine and avian features, such as beaks with fangs, a lion-like tail with eagle tail feathers at the end, leonine/avian eyes, and leonine ears with feathers rimming them. They also have a distinctive call, like a combination of a lion roar, and an eagle screech. Behavior Griffins are a very proud and regal race, being part king of beasts, and part king of the sky. They, like lions, live in prides, with one dominant male, his harem, and their cubs. The cubs hatch from eggs laid in nests in the sides of cliffs. Griffins tend to eat meat, usually what they can hunt. Griffins hunt in groups, and their hunting strategy is similar to fellow magical feline-like creatures, the manticores, with the females chasing the prey and weakening it, then the male delivering the final blow. Powers *'Flight:' Griffins, due to their eagle wings, can fly through the air. *'Enhanced agility:' Griffins are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other martial, athletic, and gymnastic implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Griffins innately possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Griffins, due to their fangs and beaks, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Griffins are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies beyond mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Griffins are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even into ultrasound. *'Enhanced jump:' Griffins are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Griffins possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen much more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Griffins possess extremely enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced smell:' Griffins are able to detect specific persons, beasts, objects, substances, places, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Griffins are able to move at extraordinarily physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Griffins possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Griffins are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced vision:' Griffins possess eyes that allow them to see with amazing clarity, distance, detail, etc. *'Night vision:' Griffins are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-level conditions and/or in complete darkness. *'Claws/talons:' Griffins are able to use their claws/talons as powerful natural weapons. *'Super roar/screech:' Griffins are able to emit a highly destructive and deafening roar/screech of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Griffin/lion/eagle communication:' Griffins are able to communicate with griffins, lions, and eagles. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera